flippys hibernation
by hellena123
Summary: it almost winter and flippy goes into hibernation but that doesnt stop him from killing he starts kill everyone in his sleep (my first fanfiction go easy im olny 13 also animal ver)
1. sleep kill

it was getting close to winter and flippy was going into hibernation soon but what he didnt know fliqpy was planing to kill everyone well he was in hibernation soon it was winter and flippy went to bed hours later

( flippys dream he was riding a alcorn flippy. weeeeeeeee fliqpy. IM GOING TO KILL U! flippy. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. fliqpy. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH .

(TAKES OUT A GUN BANG BANG BANG BANG ) fliqpy. WAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

(in real world) fliqpy wakes up fliqpy. wahhahahahaha he grabs his bow knife but before he can walk at the door flippy comes back but still hibernation and still holding the bow knife but sleeping well doing it and walks out door

( eslewhere) cuddles. hey isnt that flippy? giggles. i think so but he's sopost to be in hibernation . cuddles. uhhhh i think he as a knife in his hands!. giggles. but how? he's asleep!. cuddles. I don't know but we better run and warn everyone esle. but flippy starts to run atfer them cuddles & giggles. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. then flippy cut their heads off flippy hahahahahaha. across the street is flakys house and she saw flippy killing them flaky. oh my gosh oh my gosh i have to warn everyone esle. so she gets her boots and scraf and goes out the back door of her house.

(meanwhile) flippy had blood all over his fur but he didnt care (he can see in his sleep ok if your wranding)

so he went into his car and drove into town ready to kill eveyone flaky was running to sniffles house when she saw flippys car so she ran faster when she got to sniffles house she knocked real loud sniffles open the door flaky. sniffles flippy is killing everyone!. sniffles. yea he's always doing that. sniffles. WAIT he's sopost to be hibernation!. flaky. HE"S SLEEP KILLING. sniffles. sleep killing thats new who did he kill so far? flaky. all i know he killed giggles and cuddles how do we stop him? sniffles. we have to catch him in a trap! flaky. how? sniffles. ill build one and well make a fake dummy for him to kill. flaky. uhh ok.

(back to flippy) dico bear was dancing on the sidewalk. flippy was right behind ready to kill him but before he could do that dico bear sliped on an icey part of the sidewalk and crack his head open on a firehigint flippy. grrrrrr its no fun when they die on their own. flippy. now i have to find someone esle to kill.

(at sniffles house) sniffles almost done are you dome wath the dummy? flaky. im done . sniffles. good the trap is set to go lets just hope he doesn't see it coming.

( please review)


	2. sleep kill part 2

it was getting close to winter and flippy was going into hibernation soon but what he didnt know fliqpy was planing to kill everyone well he was in hibernation soon it was winter and flippy went to bed hours later

( flippys dream he was riding a alcorn flippy. weeeeeeeee fliqpy. IM GOING TO KILL U! flippy. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. fliqpy. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH .

(TAKES OUT A GUN BANG BANG BANG BANG ) fliqpy. WAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

(in real world) fliqpy wakes up fliqpy. wahhahahahaha he grabs his bow knife but before he can walk at the door flippy comes back but still hibernation and still holding the bow knife but sleeping well doing it and walks out door

( eslewhere) cuddles. hey isnt that flippy? giggles. i think so but he's sopost to be in hibernation . cuddles. uhhhh i think he as a knife in his hands!. giggles. but how? he's asleep!. cuddles. I don't know but we better run and warn everyone esle. but flippy starts to run atfer them cuddles & giggles. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. then flippy cut their heads off flippy hahahahahaha. across the street is flakys house and she saw flippy killing them flaky. oh my gosh oh my gosh i have to warn everyone esle. so she gets her boots and scraf and goes out the back door of her house.

(meanwhile) flippy had blood all over his fur but he didnt care (he can see in his sleep ok if your wranding)

so he went into his car and drove into town ready to kill eveyone flaky was running to sniffles house when she saw flippys car so she ran faster when she got to sniffles house she knocked real loud sniffles open the door flaky. sniffles flippy is killing everyone!. sniffles. yea he's always doing that. sniffles. WAIT he's sopost to be hibernation!. flaky. HE"S SLEEP KILLING. sniffles. sleep killing thats new who did he kill so far? flaky. all i know he killed giggles and cuddles how do we stop him? sniffles. we have to catch him in a trap! flaky. how? sniffles. ill build one and well make a fake dummy for him to kill. flaky. uhh ok.

(back to flippy) dico bear was dancing on the sidewalk. flippy was right behind ready to kill him but before he could do that dico bear sliped on an icey part of the sidewalk and crack his head open on a firehigint flippy. grrrrrr its no fun when they die on their own. flippy. now i have to find someone esle to kill.

(at sniffles house) sniffles almost done are you dome wath the dummy? flaky. im done . sniffles. good the trap is set to go lets just hope he doesn't see it coming.

( please review)


End file.
